The Process of Falling In Love
by blackogd
Summary: Are you a BBxRA fan how about RAxST or maybe RAxBBxST? If you so then start reading this story. Keep tabs on this story or you'll miss out on a good story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Encounter

It's another glorious day at Titans Tower and the titans are having a picnic in the park to celebrate their newest victory against Slade. Slade's plan was to spread a bio engineered virus that makes those who have been infect susceptible to wave-length that forces them to obey all of Slade's command.

"It's a good thing you found where that signal was coming Cyborg or else I think we would be fighting Slade's army of civilian zombies." Beast Boy said while slapping his hand against Cyborg's back.

"Ya damn straight, I can find anything that has a piece of technology in it." Cyborg boasted with great pride in his voice.

"Oh yea, then that wasn't you tearing up the living room searching for the remote last night?" raven said with a smirk on her face.

"That damn remote is an exception though. I keep getting interference from the tech that surrounds the place." Cyborg said with a displeased tone.

"Still without your help Cyborg we probably would have a lot more trouble on our hand now then if you weren't here so ,good job." Robin said in hopes of reassuring Cyborg which he knew helped because Cyborg was smiling again and mouthing out "HA HA" towards raven.

"Hey who wants to play some football." Beast Boy yelled holding the foot ball in the air.

"I'm in." yelled robin

"Oh, how I love earth games. I'll be on Robin's team." Squealed Starfire in glee

"Guess that means I'm on BB's team. Hey raven come on and play I know that Robins going to need all the help he can get." Said Cyborg

"No thanks, I'll be referee." said raven that showed no interest at all.

"Ok, ready for the biggest beat down in your life Robin." said Cyborg hoping to get on his nerves.

"Bring it on, tin man." said Robin in retaliation.

The game went on for almost an hour. Both teams were getting tired from all the rough housing they been dishing out. The game was in overtime and it was 3 down and goal. Beast boy and Cyborg had the ball and to win they had to make a miracle pass.

"Starfire you cover the air while I take care of the floor." Said a determine Robin. Starfire nodded in agreement and flew just high enough so she could intercept the ball if the throw it.

"Come over here BB." Said an even more determine Cyborg. Beats Boy rushed over.

"We can't let that spike haired boy to win this game. So I got a plan." Cyborg said with a devilish grin. He whispers the play to Beast Boy's ear and soon Beast Boy gained the same devilish smile.

"You got the play down?" said an eager Cyborg. Beast Boy nodded in agreement. Beast Boy got on the line of scrimmage and waited for Cyborg's signal to go.

"Hut!"

Beast Boy snapped the ball to Cyborg and ran towards the goal line.

"1 Gotham city, 2 Gotham city, 3 Gotham city…" Said Robin who knows they will not make it.

"Hey Star, I didn't know you were the type of girl that don't wear any panties under their skirts." Said Beast Boy. Even though it was meant to distract Starfire, Beast boy did get a nice look up Starfire skirts and saw that nice firm ass and well toned legs.

The only reason they know this is because after a couple of years of starfire flying above them they things like this. Though it's nothing new, it always makes Beast Boy hard just thinking about it.

"YAAH" screamed an embarrassed Tamiranian. Robin played dumb to this and quickly looked backed to see if he can get a glimpse.

"Go long BB!" said Cyborg. Cyborg then throws the ball past Robins head and Star giving Beast Boy the opportunity to catch.

Beast Boy caught the ball and ran looking back at the dumb founded Robin and Star.

"HAHAHAHA, nice job Cyborg the plan worked perfectly." said Beast Boy who laughing while still running forward.

"BB you can stop now you past the goal." said Cyborg.

"What?" yelled Beast Boy but before he could have time to get an answer he ran into a meditating Raven at full speed.

Since Beast boy was running at full speed they were both rolling on the ground with each other. When they finally settled Beast Boy was glad that he didn't get hurt and as he opened his eye he saw a blushing yet ferociously angry raven. Beast Boy thought to himself about why she this angry usually she only this mad if you pull a prank on her. Just as he finished his though his hand flinched and it was at that moment that Beast Boy realized that he was probably going to die. Beast Boy quickly got up on his feet.

"HAHAHA, sorry about that raven I didn't mean to…" Beast Boy couldn't even finish his sentence. Raven power was acting up. He eyes turned red and her magical aura was covering her body in black flames.

"I hope it was worth you life you PERV!" said raven who is now shaking her fist at Beast Boy

"Now Raven I didn't mean to." Said a now scared shitless Beast Boy

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" a small black mushroom cloud appeared and the rest of the titans saw Beast Boy coming out of it and falling straight for the ground near them.

"Hey BB you ok?" said a nervous Robin. Cyborg placed his finger on Beast Boys throat to get a pulse.

"Well at least he has a pulse. Come on we better take him to the tower just to make sure." said Cyborg. Everyone nods in agreement and head to the tower.

"What about Raven? Shouldn't we go get her?" said a nervous Starfire.

"I saw her fly towards the tower just as the explosion occurred we should let her be for now until she cooled down a bit." stated Robin.

Beast Boy woke up in his room and checked the clock next to his bed.

"Uh what time is it." Beast Boy rubs his eyes to see better.

"Its 8:00 a 'clock. That means I been out of it for 4 hours. Wow raven sure knows how to know a guy out. I still think it was worth the pain though" Beast boy looks at his hands to recall the sensation of touching ravens breast.

"I never realized how nice Ravens tits are." Beast boy thought to himself.

"I better go and apologies or else there will be tension between us and that's the last thing I want from here."Beast boy go out of bed and headed towards ravens rooms.

When he finally got to ravens door he was about to knock but was stopped by a strange noise coming from the vents.

"What the hell is she doing?" Beast Boy turned into a fly and flew into the vent, where he can get easily get access to ravens room. When he entered the room he saw raven lying on her back with her leg spread apart and is masturbating with her leotard still on.

"Wow, no wonder she likes those leotard. It's so tight that it feels like an extra layer of skin." Beast Boy thought to himself. Raven then started to take off her leotard starting with the straps and letting her perfect tits to be exposed to Beast Boy. Raven begins to pinch her nipples and caress her breasts. Raven then started to moan again except this time she started to say something.

"If only Beast Boy would do this to me then I wouldn't have to do this every night" one of Ravens hand went back to rubbing her clit and teasing her pussy.

"UH, this isn't enough. I need to have something in me." Raven hunger for pleasure went to new heights as she slid off the rest of the leotard off her body and was now ferociously fingering herself in hopes of reaching a climax. She started to finger herself with two fingers and then three and four.

"God damn, what she going to do next, fist herself." If it wasn't for the fact that Beast Boy was a fly he would be masturbating right in front of Raven right now.

"Uh, god I need someone with a large cock. I need Beast Boy to give me a good fuck session." Raven said as her fingers increase in pace as time goes by.

Now it's no secret that Beast Boy can change into any animal in the universe but only Raven knows about Beast Boy's ability to change any part of his body into an animal. She knows this because she has caught him masturbating multiple times and every time she does his dick is a different size or width.

Raven then stopped what she was doing and went to the edge of the bed and pulls out an 8 in. vibrator from underneath. She position herself doggy style with her shoulders resting on the bed and her ass in the air. She turned the vibrator on and started to tease the entrance to her lower lips and started to speak to herself again.

"Come on Beast Boy, stop teasing me and put it in already." As soon as she said that she plunged the vibrator in and cried out of ecstasy.

"Harder, ha harder, HARDER! AH" Raven yelled as she had an intense orgasm. She then laid flat on the bed with the vibrator still on and inside her. Beast Boy was stunned at what he was seeing before him.

"Man, I would have never have guess that Raven wanted to be fuck by me or by anyone in fact so badly." Beast Boy then got a great Idea that is 100% getting laid proof. Beast Boy went back through the vents and transformed back to his original form but this time he added a little something for Raven's eyes to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Plan

Beast Boy was putting his plan in motion and started to knock on Ravens door.

bam bam bam

"Raven are you in there?" Beast boy said in a passive tone with a devilish grin.

"I want to talk to you in person. "Beast Boy put his ear against the door and started to faintly hear Raven talking to herself.

"Shit where is it. Where are my clothes at?" Beast Boy started to laugh quietly at Ravens state of panic.

"Fuck it, I'll just put my cloak on." Raven then opened the door. If Raven heart rate was increasing by the fact that she has nothing to but a cloak to cover her body. Her mind started to think of all the possible ways Beast Boy could find out about her not wearing any clothes.

"What If a sudden gust of wind comes by or if it gets cold and my nipples starts to show through the cloak." Raven mind was racing but to her surprise she noticed that she was getting wet again from just thinking about this. It was at that moment that Raven realized that she was an exhibitionist.

Beast Boy was now nervous because of the awkward silence and started to scratch the back of his head.

"Hey, Raven I just wanted to say how sorry I am about what happened today at the park. If I only..." Beast Boy continued to talk but Raven hears nothing but white noise. The reason why is because she is distracted at the semi hard on Beast Boy has in his jumpsuit.

Now if it was just a regular dick she would probably laugh at him but this wasn't normal in any way possible. It seems that when Beast Boy transformed back into a human he did a little body modification to his penis because right now he was sporting a thick 9 in dick.

"So, again, I'm really sorry about what happened today at the park. I hope you can forgive me." Raven noticed that Beast Boy was done talking and was snapped out of her train of thought.

"So, do you forgive me?" Beast Boy said knowing full well where Ravens Eyes has been fixated on.

"What? Yea, I forgive you Beast Boy just don't do it again." Raven said in an unfocused manner.

"Thanks Raven." Beast Boy then embraced Raven for a big old bear hug. Beast Boy lifted her and squeezed tightly. Raven's mind then went blank as she fells the now throbbing dick against her thighs and that now Beast Boy know about here being naked under the cloak. Her lower lips are now gushing with love juice and she is almost about to cum from the excitement. Beast Boy then puts her down and his face looked as if he had done something he shouldn't

"Uh Raven?"Beast boy said in a perplexed tone.

"Yea?" Raven was on edge hoping that Beast Boy hasn't noticed.

"Are you ok?" Beast Boy said in a worried tone. Beast Boy was laughing inside at the fact that his plan was working all too well.

What she was thinking.  
"AH SHIT! Just don't say anything and he will go away."

What she said.  
"Yea, why?"

What she was thinking.  
"Why the fuck did I just say that?" if Raven could she would have pulled her hair out by the roots but she was stiff as a board.

"Well when I gave you that hug I felt..." Raven then out of nowhere opened her cloak and flashed Beast Boy

"I'm naked underneath this cloak!" Raven yelled out loud and as soon as she realized what she just done she closed up her cloaked and ran into her room.

What he was thinking  
"Ah crap I think I went a little over board with this plan."Beast Boy was feeling guilty about what he did to Raven.  
"I should at least try to comfort her in some way. It's a good thing she didn't shut the door or else I wouldn't see her for a month."

Beast Boy head into Raven's room to see that was curled up into a ball on her bed.

"Raven are you alright?" Beast Boy walks slowly towards her bed and proceeds with extreme caution because Raven is at her most dangerous when she is in an emotional state.

When Beast Boy got to Raven's bed he crawled onto it and prop Raven up against his chest. He then gave her another hug except this time he wrapped his arms around Raven's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I put you through this. I didn't mean to make you cry." Beast Boy then felt a hand placed where his hand are locked.

"You know, the one thing I like about you the most is the fact that you care about other but out of the whole gang you always seem to care about me the most." Raven said with a quiet and honest demeanor.

"The reason why I act like that is because I think I'm in love with you." Beast Boy felt a tear fall on his hand.

"What about Tera? I though you loved her more than anyone in the world." Raven said in a quiet voice trying hard not to become too emotional.

"I do love her more than anything in the world but I love you more than anything in the universe." Beast Boy said in the most sincere way possible.

What he was thinking  
"That was the perfect line to say."

Raven chuckled  
"Wow that has to be the most original and cheesiest line that any could ever have said." Raven turned around and faced towards Beast Boy.

"But it's also the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Raven feeling brave leaned in towards Beast Boy and kissed him on the lips.

Beast Boy was in shock for a moment but then warmed up to Ravens bold approached and he started to kiss back.

Beast Boy broke the kiss for a moment.

"So, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Beast Boy said with uncertainty in his voice.

"What do you think?" Raven then pushed Beast Boy down on the bed and they kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Surprise

Raven continued to become bolder and started to probe her tongue into Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy was shocked by Raven's response but quickly welcomed the gesture. They continued to kiss for a couple more minutes and Beast Boy suddenly broke the kiss again. Beast Boy sat with his legs crossed. Raven was concerned with the sudden change in atmosphere. She then kneels and covers herself with her cloak placing her hand on her lap to keep the cloak from showing too much.

"Raven, how about we take it to the next level."Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes and noticed the love and lust in them. She knew then that he was serious and was willing to take the risk.

"You know what happens when I get to emotional Beast Boy. Any of my emotions could take over and do harm." Raven starts to realize all the hardships that come with being in love.

"I've seen all of your emotions before and the only one that is dangerous is Anger. Besides if by any chance that your emotions do get out of control I'll be there to the end." Beast Boy places his hand on Raven's and starts to smile. Raven then starts to smile and Beast Boy took that as an Ok.

Beast Boy hand starts to slowly move up Raven's arm and shoulder. Beast Boy stopped when he reached the broach to Raven's cloak and took it off. Raven's cloak was then tossed to the floor giving Beast Boy a perfect view of Raven's body.

Beast Boy never knew how gorgeous Raven is because Raven always wore her cloak all the time. Even though this wasn't his first time seeing her naked he never got a good look at her. Beast Boy was in awe in her beauty. She has an hourglass figure with well toned abs, her legs are slender, but nothing could compare to her Breast. They were 34D and couldn't be more perfectly proportional to her body.

"Wow Raven, I never knew you had such a nice body." Raven begins to blush out of embarrassment. Beast Boy took hold of her and placed her into his arms.

Beast Boy placed his left hand on Raven's hip and begins to trace the outline of her body only to stop near the breast. Raven begins to moan from the sensual touch of Beast Boy's hand. Noticing that Raven is enjoying what he is doing he placed his index finger on the outer ridge of Raven's nipple. He then does a stirring motion making sure his finger doesn't touch the tip. This made Raven incredibly horny. Raven reached behind herself and starts to rub Beast Boy's penis though his jumpsuit. Raven soon felt it grow in her hand and was surprised by the size that Beast Boy chooses.

"I can't take it anymore." Raven broke the embrace and got on all four

"Beast Boy please put it in." said Raven with lust in her air.

Beast Boy didn't need any encouraging and in a flash he took out his jumpsuit and was bear naked in front of her. Raven finally got a good look at the size of Beast Boy's penis and was craving it. Beast Boy aligned his tool at her entrance and waited for the final go.

"Do it." Raven spread her arms and gripped her sheets to prepare for the pain. Beast Boy then slowly began to enter.

(ALARM)

"Titans meet at the control room. Slade just send us a message."Robin voice came from the intercom.

"Oh you got to be shitting me."Both Raven and Beast Boy said at the same time. If it was anyone else they could have ignored it and just let Cyborg, Robin and Starfire do it, but since it Slade the whole team must stop what they're doing and go after him.

Horny as hell both Beast Boy and Raven put on their clothes and as they began to leave Raven stopped Beast Boy for a sec.

"If you want this relationship to continue then you have to make a promise with me."Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"You can't tell anyone about us understood. We will tell them when both of us are ready to tell them."Beast Boy again nodded in agreement. Raven then gave him a quick kiss on the lips to seal the deal.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

I Hope you guys like the story so far and sorry about not uploading weekly like I promised. The chapter was shorter than most of them but for good reasons. If I were to combine this with the next chapter it would be 2,500 easy and I don't want you guys to take too much time out of your day to read it.

It's a well know fact about writers that if you give feedback of any kind then you'll see a new chapter sooner then you would if you give no feed back at all. So leave comments about what you like/dislike about the story and give me suggestions about where you think the story should go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Gift

Starfire knocks on Ravens door.

bam bam bam

"Raven?" Starfire waits patiently for a response. Raven's door suddenly opens.

"Are you ready to go Raven?" Starfire say with a smile.

"Where exactly are we going again?" Raven said with confusion in her voice.

"Where going to shopping like we always do." said Starfire.

"Is it that time of the month already?" Raven always hated going to shopping but when she went with Starfire it was somewhat bearable.

"Alright let me get my cloak and we can go." Raven turned around and closed the door but Starfire held the door open.

"Don't forget your purse raven you're going to need it today." Raven turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"You know better than anyone else that I don't do the whole shopping experience. I'm more of a shopping bystander." Starfire started to giggle as she went towards raven. When she reached her Starfire leaned forwards into Raven's ear and whispered.

"I thought we could both go shopping for something special for our boyfriends." Raven took a few steps back out of disbelief.

"How did you know about me and Beast Boy?" Starfire started to giggle again from Raven's reaction. Raven knew that Beast Boy didn't tell because of their promise but if he did there wouldn't be any more midnight visit and especially no more Beast Boy.

"Raven, I've know for a while now. You have become gentler towards everyone ever since that incident between you and Beast Boy. I promise I won't tell anyone." Raven had her doubts about Starfire's promise but all Starfire could do is give her word.

Raven then went towards her desk and got her purse and checked herself in the mirror.

"Ready?" Starfire nods in agreement

"Shouldn't we tell the boys where we're going just in case there is trouble?" Starfire looked backed at raven with a smile.

"I already told them that we are going to have a girl's day out." Starfire then starts to float around in excitement. Raven starts to think about what she should get for Beast Boy.

Meanwhile in the living room Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy are in an intense game of Galactic Racer 3. So far Robin was in last place, Cyborg was in second and Beast Boy was in first.

"What's wrong Cye can't take the beat down I'm dishing ya." Cyborg is trying to pass him but Beast Boy keeps blocking his path.

"Fuck you man, if you just stop being such a bitch and blocking my way then I'll show you how it's done." Cyborg at this point was pissed and Beast Boy knows it.

"The only reason why you're behind me is because you suck at this game." Actual steam starts to spew out of Cyborg's head but Cyborg had an ace in the hole.

It was the final lap and Robin was stuck in last, Cyborg and Beast Boy are now neck and neck as they head down the final stretch to the finish line. Cyborg starts to smile as he was about to use his ace.

Cyborg starts to casually speak to Beast Boy "So Beast Boy. What's it like having sex with Raven?" Beast Boy mind then went blank with horror. His car went full speed ahead and crashed only inches away from the finish line.

"BOOYAH. Suck it BB. Suck it nice and hard. HAHAHA" as Cyborg starts to do his victory lap around the couch Beast Boy started to panic and pinned Cyborg against a wall.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Cyborg stops and looks at him with a curious expression.

"Raven is going to kill me if she knew that you guys knew about our relationship." Beast Boy starts to think about what gave him away.

"How did you find out anyways?" Cyborg tries to hold back his laughter.

"You don't want to know how we know Beast Boy." said Robin. Cyborg then starts laugh uncontrollably.

"What? What's so funny?" Beast Boy is worried about what they know.

"HAHAHA I would've never guess that raven would be the screaming type." Cyborg laughter became louder and he fell to the floor laughing.

"There's no way you could of possible heard us." Beast Boy refuses to believe what he is hearing.

"Beast Boy he's right. This building may be bullet proof, laser proof, and even nuke proof but it's not sound proof. I mean I can hear you guys all the way up to my room and it's on the other side of the tower." Beast Boy began to blush wildly and sat down on the couch and tries to think of a way to solve this problem, preferably one that doesn't have him laying in a hospital bed or worse a coffin.

"You guys have to promise that you won't tell anyone ok. I'm not joking if you guys tell anyone about this, I will tell them your dirty little secrets." Both Robin and Cyborg then remembered the things that Beast Boy knew about them.

"Deal?" Beast Boy puts his hand out towards them.

"Deal." Said Robin

"Deal." Said Cyborg

Meanwhile Raven and Starfire have just landed in front of a building that had no exterior feature except for a simple wide door way and a sign above it that reads "Juicy Boutique".

"Is this place a clothing store?" Raven stopped and started to look at the surrounding area and notice that it not in the best part of town.

"Oh yes, this is the best clothing store I have ever been in. You'll love what they have Raven." Starfire grabbed Raven's wrist and began pull her to the door. Raven pulled away from Starfire and started to walk herself to the door.

ring ring

"Star-chan!" a shrimpy and fairly young looking man in glasses comes rushing towards the other end of the clerks counter. He begins to rest his head on his arm while at the same time admiring Starfire's figure.

"How's my favorite customer doing today?" The man starts to reach and give Starfire a hug.

ring ring

"Oh Raven there is someone I want you to meet." Starfire rush towards Raven in excitement making the clerk fall over the counter from the lack of balance.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Otaku" the clerk quickly got up.

"My name is not otaku!" the clerk yelled. He composed himself and reaches for Raven's hand.

"My real name is otasu." He then raises her hand and gently kissed.

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend." Raven quickly took back her hand.

"I know most women who come here are either married or already have a boyfriend." Otasu soon look down in despair because he realizes what a tease this job is. Confused with his response Raven looks around to see what kind of clothes they sell only to see risqué clothing. Raven then starts to blush beat red.

"Starfire is this where you get your clothes?"Starfire smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Otasu is the reason why I have all the clothes I have now. He even made me that wonderful dress that I wore to Robin's prom date with kitten" Otasu nods his head in the background showing his pride in his work. Raven then realized that all of Starfire's clothes are risqué.

"So how did you get a prom dress from a place that only sells sex toys and lingerie?"Raven still not comfortable in being in the store with one of her friends. Otasu fixes his glasses with his middle finger.

"Because Starfire asked nicely and this store's was made to please women. That and I also like to take women's measurements." He said with pride while at the same time checking Raven out.

"Anyways, Starfire what can I do for you and Raven today?" Otasu said with a smile.

"We are in need of some clothes for a special night with our boyfriends."Otasu turns away, raising his fist in joy and crying tears of happiness. He quickly wipes his tears and turns back to them.

"Ok, well you know this store better than anyone else Star. When you get something you find to your liking come back and give it to me and I'll start fitting the dress. If you need me I'll be at the counter." Otasu then left them and went back to his post. Raven was then pulled by the wrist again by Starfire.

"Come on lets go to the changing room I already know what you'll be getting." Raven heart starts to thump in sight of all the sexy lingerie she is seeing.

Before Raven could even see where they were heading she was thrown into a changing closet with Starfire. Starfire quickly undressed Raven and throwing out all of her clothes over the curtain.

"I'll be back in a second Raven stay put."Starfire then leaves in a hurry to get clothes for Raven to try on.

"Starfire bring me back my clothes." Raven yell in desperation. She then peeked through the curtain to see if she can get her clothes back but to no avail. She then poked her head out of the curtain to see get a better look. "Is there something I could do to help Raven?" Otasu was right outside the dressing room curtain. In embarrassment Raven went back into the curtain.

"Can you help me find my clothes?" Raven said while she covered her body with her arms just in case he tries to peek.

"I'm sorry but the only thing I could find is your cloak." Otasu threw the cloak over the curtain wall.

What she was thinking

"Either Starfire is using my clothes as reference for a color scheme or she had another absent minded moment and took them by mistake." Raven knew that she should find Starfire and get her clothes back.

Raven put her cloak on and got out of the dressing closet. As she began to search for Starfire she realized that the store was busier then it was when they got in. she passed isles and isles of people and had this feeling she was being watched by all these people. She beings to hear people whisper and she knew what they were talking about.

"Hey isn't that one of the Titans?" Raven starts to blush madly

"Is she naked underneath that cloak?" Raven grips the end of her cloak closer together to prevent anyone from seeing flesh.

"Shit dude I think I saw one of her nipples poke through the fabric." Ravens breath soon became heavier

Raven then notice the fact that as she started to walk past all these people she is becoming turned on and wet.

"Raven? Why are you out of the room for changing" Starfire said while holding Raven's clothes in her arms.

"Can I please have my clothes back?" Raven said quietly.

"Here you go Raven and also heres the clothes I want you to try on." Raven didn't even take the time to look at what she picked out for her.

Raven then went back to the dressing room and put the clothes down on the dressing room seat. She was so turned on from that walk that she couldn't take it anymore. She undid her cloak and let it drop to floor. She then began to play with her breast and tease the entrance to her lower lips. She was already wet and she didn't restrain herself from using three fingers to start. She was moaning quietly and was in a euphoric state of mind. As she was fingering herself she started to hear people outside the dressing room talking but paid no attention to what they were saying. Her breathing became heavier and faster in pace. She couldn't believe that she was masturbating in a dressing room with people around but she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She was reaching closer to her climax but that didn't last long when she heard a voice right outside the room.

"Raven are you ok in there?"Starfire said.

Raven went over the edge at that moment and hit her climax. She would have screamed if she didn't bit her lip to prevent the sound but some sounds of her scream was still audible.

"Raven?" Starfire said with concern.

"Yea I'm fine. I just love the clothes you picked out for me."Starfire starts to giggle in excitement. Raven took a minute to recover from her moment of sexual exhibition.

Raven realized that she hasn't even looked at the clothes yet. She sorted the outfits and notice that there was only two. The first one she tried on was a black satin corset with red stemed roses growing from the bottom and the stem stopping at random heights with buds growing near the bottom of the corset and full bloom roses at the top. The corset also came with matching panty and black stockings.

The second outfit was a short midnight blue silk robe that has a full moon on the back with glittering stars place all around the robe. The robe itself had long open sleeves and only went to her hips leaving her whole legs exposed. The outfit benefited those who have large breast and tall well toned legs; all of which Raven has. The robe also came with a matching pair of panty.

"So have you decided on what you want to buy Raven?"Starfire said. Raven come out with her normal clothes on and went towards the counter. Raven hands Otasu the outfits.

"So what would you like to buy?" Otasu smiles at raven.

"I like to buy them both."Raven said with confidence

"All right that will be $64.75."Raven hands him the money.

"Now it's time for taking your measurements so I can custom fit them." Otasu went under the counter to grab his tape measure. He then made Raven stand up straight by giving her a nice pat on her ass and began taking Raven's measurements. As he took the measurements Raven started to get excited again and Otasu took notice.

"Well I'm not surprise to tell you but your BWH measurements are 85, 59, and 85. Congrats you have an hourglass figure. " Otasu starts clapping his hands in admiration.

"Now if you would excuse me I have some art to make." Otasu started to walks towards his workshop in his office.

"Wait, Starfire what outfit did you buy."Raven said with curiosity. Otasu stop for a moment

"It's a surprise."Starfire said with a smile. Otasu nose starts to bleed a little just thinking about Starfire's item.

"Anyways I should have them ready in a half hour so you can look around the store until then." Starfire suddenly grabs Raven's wrist and heads towards the dressing rooms.

"Why are we going to the dressing room?" Raven was curious seeing that they have already picked out their costume but Starfire didn't answer.

Soon she was thrown into the dressing room but this time instead of trying on clothes Starfire decided to try Raven. Starfire begins to kiss Raven deeply without consent and Raven begins to resist. Starfire quickly strips off her skirt and top leaving nothing but her tall boot on. Raven was confused on what caused this to happen. Raven pushed Starfire away.

"Starfire, why are you doing this?" Raven looked at Starfire's eyes and notice that she has the same look as beast boy when he gets really horny.

"Because I couldn't wait any longer, after seeing you in nothing but a cloak and then you masturbating in the dressing room. I just had to have a taste." Starfire quickly stripped Raven of her leotard and pushed her against the wall. She then quickly got on her knees and started to lick Raven's lower lips.

"But I'm not attracted to girls." Raven said trying to fight the pleasure Starfire is giving her. Starfire pulled her mouth away for a second and started to finger Raven's lower lips instead.

"Have you not noticed how wet you are right now?" Raven did in fact not notice how wet she is and was shocked to feel her juice pouring down her leg. She started to feel the sensation of Starfire fingering her. She begins to moan but was muffled when Starfire got up and kissed her again. Raven then started to taste her own juices from Starfire's mouth and soon realized that she tasted good. Raven broke their kiss once again to take off her cloak. They were both naked now and went back to making out.

After a while they decided to change things up a bit. Raven got on her knees and started to eat Starfire out while at the same time finger herself. Raven was shocked to find out that Starfire's juice tasted like.

"Candy? Starfire did you know that your love juice tasted like candy" Starfire nodded.

"It's Robin's favorite thing to do when we have sex. It's actually how all Tamiranian cum taste like." Raven then went back trying to satisfy her sweet tooth. Raven has never done this before though if you were to ask Starfire right now she would say that she is an expert in the art. Starfire was reaching her climax and fast. The same goes for Raven as well; the fact that she is doing this in a public place is making it substantially more exciting.

"Raven I'm about to cum."Starfire grabs Raven's head and push it close to her lips. Raven was also reaching her climax. Raven continued to vigorously eat Starfire's lips until she finally hit her climax. Her climax was so intense that she in fact stuck her tongue out as far as possible into Starfire's entrance. The sudden penetration cause Starfire to climax as well; giving Raven a nice last taste of Starfire's candy cum.

"Where are you Raven?" Otasu calls out. Raven and Starfire quickly got out of their afterglow and got dressed. Once the finally met up with Otasu he gave Raven's and Starfire's outfits back.

"Use them well."Otasu looked at Raven and noticed something weird.

"What's that on your face?" Otasu swiped it off her face and put it in his mouth.

"mmmmhh hey where did you get this candy it taste delicious?" Starfire begins to blush.

"It's candy from Starfire's home world. I believe it's called Vortil." Otasu was suspicious but soon accepted the fact.

"You should bring some over next time Star-chan. Anyways, it has been a pleasure to finally meet you Raven, I hope to see you here again soon. " Raven and Starfire then said their goodbyes and went back to the tower to prepare for their special night with their boyfriends.

End of chapter four

**Author Notes**

So what do you guys think about this chapter. I made it a lot longer because a couple of people thought some of the chapters were too short. By the way I love the feedback I've been getting from you guys keep it up. I strongly encourage the readers to give me feedback on what they like/ didn't like about the story. Any and all advice would be greatly appreciated.

**ATTENTION ALL READERS**

I have decided that you the reader should have a say in the story. So I want you guys to vote on what outfit you want raven to wear for her special night with Beast Boy. The winner will be the one used for the next chapter and the other one will be used for another time. You should also know that each outfit will have special scenes that the other won't have. The voting will end on Wednesday the 31st and I will hopefully finish the story by Sunday next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Unforgettable Night

It was 5:00 pm when Raven and Starfire got back to the tower. They secretly passed the control room where the boys were and as soon as the close was clear they went their separate ways to set up their own special night. Raven went to her room and dropped her purse and bag on the bed. She then laid out both of her outfits on the bed and tried to decide on what to wear for tonight. She stood there and pondered for a few minutes. She then picked up the corset and put it back in the bag. Raven giggled quietly in happiness but quickly composed herself.

Bam Bam

"Raven, are you in there?" Beast Boy was at the door knocking.

"Yea. I just got back. Give me a minute ok." Raven then hastily put her outfit back into the bag and slide it under her bed. Raven then opens the door to see a nervous Beast Boy.

"What's wrong?" said Raven.

"Can I come in?" Raven moved out of the door way to let Beast Boy in and closes the door behind him.

"So what's wrong?" Raven is now concern that Beast Boy is in trouble.

"You remember that promise we made a week ago? Well the fact is that our secret about us secretly dating isn't really a secret anymore." Beast Boy started to look down and twitle with his fingers. He then looked up to see if Raven is mad.

"Is that all?" Raven gave Beast boy a hug and looked at Beast Boy with a smile.

"So how did they find out? The only time we even came close to having sex was that time we were disturbed by Slade." Raven was curious.

"I think Cyborg heard us that time and notice the fact that I was coming over to your room a lot at night to sleep with you." Raven nodded.

"So Cyborg is the cause of all this. We should give him a thank you present but let's save that for another day." Raven said with a devilish grin.

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" Raven asked.

"You know I don't." Beast Boy is wondering where Raven is going with this.

"Good, then let go out on a date tonight." Beast Boy became ecstatic about going on his first actual date with Raven.

"I have the perfect plan for us." Raven stopped to think what Beast boy wanted to do.

"Meet me on top of the tower in one hour. Until then I want you to stay here and get ready for tonight." Raven smiles and nod.

Beast Boy then dashed out of Ravens room to get things ready. Raven on the other hand took this as an opportunity to set up for her little surprise for Beast Boy. She brought out her bag from underneath her bed and took out the robe she bought. She laid it on the bed and went towards her bookcase. She then takes out an old leather spell book with the word "magus" written on the spine of the cover. Raven opens the book to a certain bookmarked page.

"God It has been a long time since I practiced my Latin." Raven lifted the book in her left hand and the outfit in her right.

"**vicissitudo** vestis si quando inquam sordesco" a bright flash of light blinded Raven but as soon as she could see again she rushed over to her body size mirror.

"Please work." Raven closed her eyes.

"Sordesco!" thick black smoke then covers Raven's whole body and she felt something change. When the smoked cleared she opened her eyes and looked into the mirror to see that she was wearing her outfit instead of her normal clothes. Raven smiled and looked down at her feet to see her normal clothes on the floor. Raven looked back in the mirror to see how the outfit turned out.

The robe fits like a glove. The design changed a little, due to Otasu's custom fitting and personal adjustments. The sleeves are shorter and only went pass the elbow. The full moon on the back now has a shadow figure of a raven on it.

"How the hell did he do all this in half an hour?" Raven was astonished on how fast and how well of a job Otasu did on her outfit. Pleased with the results Raven changed back into her normal clothes and placed the outfit back into the bag under her bed. Raven then went into her bathroom to freshen up for her night with Beast Boy.

Meanwhile Beast Boy is in the kitchen looking for something to prepare. He goes through the pantry and pulls out an old wooden box with the word " 角質茶" written on two sides.

"I knew this herbal tea I got from that Tokyo would come in handy one of these days." Beast Boy opens the box and pulls out some of the leaves.

"Now where is that tea maker?" Beast Boy looks through the cabinets and pulls out the tea maker, and 2 coffee cups. Beast Boy puts the filter and leaves in the tea maker. He then pours some hot water from the faucet and takes it along with the cups up stairs to the roof.

Meanwhile Raven is finishing her makeup and started to walk towards the stairs to the roof. On her way she sees Starfire walking down the hall towards Robin's room carrying a bag. Starfire looks at Raven and mouthed out "Good luck." to her.

Raven reaches the door to the roof and takes a deep breath to calm her. She opens the door and sees a café table setup with some poured tea and an unlighted candle. Beast Boy was there to greet her at the door.

"Welcome to café delight." Beast Boy said with his horrible French accent. He then guides Raven to her seat and pulls it out for her to sit. He placed himself on the other seat across the table.

"So, what do you think?" Beast Boy looked anxiously for an answer.

"It's beautiful. I lived here for 4 years and I never noticed that we had such a gorgeous view of the city and the ocean sunset." Raven was taken aback by the scenery.

"It's probably because we never have any time off and we never have the time to enjoy the stuff around us." Beast Boy pushes the cup of tea towards Raven.

"You should try this tea I made. It's delicious." Raven was hesitant because this isn't the first time she drunk one of Beast Boy concoctions. Last time it was a tofu milkshake and that made her have an upset stomach for a week. She hesitantly took a few sips and to her surprise she liked it.

"mmhh, this is good tea. Where did you get this?" Raven said as she takes another sip from the cup.

"I got it when we went to Tokyo and fought Brushogun. I was wandering around and found an herbal shop and decided to go in. The second I got in an old man guided me towards this huge shelf of herbs. He then grabbed this box and told me to use it when the time is right. After that he left and closed the store for the day." Raven put the cup down.

"Do you have any more?" Beast Boy nodded and grabbed the pot and poured her more. Raven then took another sip from the cup and placed it back on the table.

"So, what do you think would be a suitable present for Cyborg for telling the whole team about us?" Beast Boy mischievously smiles.

"I got it, Lets saran wrap the T-car." Raven said while giggling. Beast Boy starts to laugh.

"Oh my god. We should totally do that. I would have never of guessed that you would be a great prankster Raven." Raven smiles.

"It's getting dark I better light the candle." Beast Boy grabs a matchbox and lights the candle.

"I have to ask you something Raven." Raven looks up at Beast Boy.

"What were your first thoughts about us when we started this relationship?" Beast Boy said.

"To be honest I thought it would be a mistake going out with you" Raven reaches out for Beast Boy's hand

"But I was wrong. Instead I got to know you a lot more and found out that you're not really annoying at all and even a little cute as well." Raven starts to blush.

"What about you? What were your first thoughts?" Raven said

"I have always had a crush on you Raven. From day 1 I had a crush on you but you never showed any signs of affections towards me. So, when you finally started to open up to me I took that as a sign of your liking towards me and I'm glad that we took the plunge in this relationship." Beast Boy and Raven lean over the table and kiss each other on the lip. Raven broke the kiss and grabbed Beast Boy's hand.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." Raven leads Beast Boy down to her room. Beast Boy heart is thumping from the excitement. Once they were in Raven's, Raven placed Beast Boy at the foot of the bed.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Raven starts to giggle.

"Don't blink." Beast Boy stares intently at Raven.

"Sordesco!" the thick black smoke cover Raven body changing into her outfit. Once the smoke disappeared Beast Boy was awe struck by Raven's outfit.

"When did you get this outfit Raven?" Beast Boy said with astonishment.

"I got it when Starfire and I went out shopping. Do you like it?" Raven gives Beast Boy a quick twirl so Beast Boy can get an eye full of the outfit.

"I love it, especially how it makes your body look." Raven starts to blush.

"How so?" Raven ask

"Well for instance, I never knew how great of an ass you had until I saw you in this." Beast Boy tilts his head and gawk at Ravens ass. Raven smile and walked towards Beast Boy. Raven then straddled Beast Boy and pushed his head into her breast. After a minute Raven lets him go so he could breathe again.

"That's one form of suffocation I don't mind dying from." Raven rolled her eyes and pushes him back; making him lay on the bed. Raven leaned over him, giving Beast Boy a great side boob view of Raven's chest and once their eyes met up with each other, they begin to passionately kiss. Beast Boy decided to be the daring one and try to insert his tongue into Ravens mouth. Raven lustfully responded by dueling his tongue in her mouth.

After a few minutes of kissing, Beast Boy reached into the opening of Raven's robe and gropes her breast. Raven moans from the sensation and in retaliation beings rubbing her hand against Beast Boy crotch. Beast Boy welcome the gesture and made sure to give Raven an uprising response. Raven broke the kiss and got off of Beast Boy. Beast Boy sits up waiting to see what comes next.

"I think it's time to heat things up a bit." Raven unties the sash to her robe. Once off Raven let her outfit to open up, giving Beast Boy a nice view of Raven's upper body. She then takes off her panty in a teasing manner.

"Do you want to do something a little kinky?" Beast Boy nods his head vigorously. Raven straddles Beast Boy and looks him deep into his eyes. Beast Boy then notices that Ravens eyes shimmered pink for a second but he quickly ignored it. Raven then takes the sash in hand and wraps it around Beast Boys head; covering his eyes. Raven pushes Beast Boy back down onto the bed and starts to unzip his jumpsuit. Once Beast Boy was naked Raven got on her knees and took time to notice the size of Beast Boy's member.

"My, my, my, what a big fellow you got here Beast Boy." Raven takes hold of Beast Boy's member and start giving him a hand job. Beast Boy jerked in reaction to Raven's sudden approach.

"Wow your getting hard fast. I mean look at this, it must be at least 8 inches long." Raven increases the pace of her hand job.

"It looks fully erect now. I wonder how it tastes." Raven licks Beast Boy's member from the base to the head and then envelops it with her mouth. She would take in a couple of inches at a time but soon she would have 5-6 inches in her mouth. The suction on Beast Boy's member was getting to great for him and Raven's coiling tongue didn't help the situation either.

"Raven you should go a little easier. If you continue like this I will" Raven pulls Beast Boy member out of her mouth.

"Are you getting close to cumming? You can let go anytime you want." Raven went back to giving Beast Boy a blow job. Soon after that Beast Boy started to tense up.

"Raven, here it comes." Beast Boy cums into Raven's mouth and Raven swallowed as much as she could but had to pull it out, leaving the last spurts of cum to land on her bare breast.

"Man Raven, I never knew you were so good at giving oral. Where did you learn that?" Raven smiled at Beast Boy.

"I guess I'm a born natural." Raven got on the bed and into a disconnected 69 position.

"Are you ready for round two?" Raven said eagerly

"You know I am." Without any hesitation Raven slowly lowers her hips down to Beast Boy's face giving him time to react to what's happening. Beast Boy keen sense of smell kicked in and notices a musty odor was coming closer.

"Hope you like the way I taste." Beast Boy then realizes what was happening. Instinctively he grabs hold of Raven's ass and pushes it towards his face. He then starts lapping up the juices like it was water. Raven moan as she gets thrust into a blissful state of mind. She needed an outlet for this pleasure and saw Beast Boy fully erect member. She engulfed it and gives him a vigorous deep throat. Wanting Raven to feel the most pleasure as possible; Beast Boy began to rub and tease Raven's clit. This made Raven moan uncontrollable and at the same time made the blow job feel much better for Beast Boy. Raven pulls his member out and starts rubbing it instead.

"Beast Boy I don't think I can hold out much longer" Beast Boy pushes Raven's ass up and starts fingering her.

"I don't think I can last long either. Let try to cum together." They both went back to gibing oral pleasure and soon enough they both came together. Raven was shock at how much Beast Boy can cum because he came the same amount then before if not more. Beast Boy loved the taste of Raven's juices and couldn't get enough. Once they were done Raven rolled off of Beast Boy and laid there in the afterglow.

"Beast Boy I never knew you could eat me out so well. How did you know where all my erogenous spots where?" Beast Boy takes the sash off and sits up to look at Raven.

"It's all because of my animal instincts." Beast Boy tried to say it in the manliest way possible but was still under the aftermath of his orgasm.

"I don't know why but I'm ready to go again." Raven looked at the tired Beast Boy.

"Just give me a sec." Beast Boy took a minute to catch his breath and regain his stamina.

"Man, having sex with you takes more energy than fighting crime." Raven laughed.

"Ok, so what's next?" Beast Boy said with excitement.

"How about we go all the way this time?" Beast Boy heart skipped a beat

"Are you sure about that Raven?" Beast Boy said with concern.

"Yea I'm sure and I glad I'm going to lose it with you." Beast Boy chocked up a little.

"Alright then." Raven crawls to the center of the bed and fingers Beast Boy over. Beast Boy then crawls over to her and they being to kiss again. Beast Boy put the kiss on hold and took the robe off completely and throws it to the side. As they went back to kissing both Beast Boy and Raven started to explore each other body. Beast Boy slid his hand across Raven's side and stopped once it was on Raven's thigh. Raven placed her hand on Beast Boy chest and slid it down to where his member is. She then started to lightly rub him to get him hard again. Beast Boy slipped his finger inside of Raven's pussy and started to finger her. Raven and Beast Boy start to moan as the kiss making the kiss all the more enjoyable. After a few minutes of this Raven broke the kiss and lay back on some pillows.

"I'm ready." Raven said with anticipation. Beast Boy then spread Ravens legs and placed his member at the opening.

"Ready?" Raven nods and Beast Boy slowly enter into Raven's pussy. To Beast Boy surprise he notices something.

"Raven, you have a hymen? How do you have an 8 inch dildo and still have one." Raven blushed madly to the fact.

"I don't insert it all the way I stop once I reached it. The only reason why I have one that long is because it reminds me of you." Beast Boy is now the one blushing madly.

"Ok, then get ready because it's going to hurt a little." Beast Boy then pushes inward breaking the hymen. Raven wince.

"Are you ok?" Raven nodded

"You can keep going, I'm alright." Beast Boy then started to go a nice slow pace until Raven was comfortable to go faster. Raven looked up and smiled at Beast Boy. Beast boy took that as a sign to go faster. Beast Boy member was a little more than half way inserted. As the pain subsided, Raven starts to moan and in response Beast Boy increase the pace in his thrust. Both of them were feeling good now and started to get closer to their climax.

"Raven I'm getting close to cumming." Raven was lost in ecstasy to hear Beast Boy warning. Raven then hit her climax and lets out a loud moan of release and because of her wall convulsing on Beast Boy member he was pushed over the edge. As a last ditched effort to avoiding getting Raven pregnant, Beast Boy pulls out and unloads onto Raven's upper body. Beast Boy then falls backwards onto the bed. Both of them were in a breathless state of ecstasy. After a few minutes Beast Boy crawled up to Raven and held her into his arm. They slept soundly that night; dreaming of this unforgettable night. 

End of Chapter Five

**Author notes**

Ok so it took me three weeks to make this but I hope it was worth the wait for you guys. The reason why it took me so long is because it is getting close to finals and I been busy for the past month studying. I'm sorry to say that I probably won't post another story for at least another month because of college but once college is over I'll be working on this story. So I placed some fun things for you guys to decipher and there is also a hint to what the next chapters will be like. So I would appreciate any comments you guys have on this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Problem

Raven wakes up from her pleasant slumber and finds Beast Boy is still fast asleep in her bed. She faces him and places her hand on his chest. Beast Boy drowsily woke up and looks over to Raven.

"Sorry Raven, it seems I forgot to go back to my own room."Beast Boy sits up against the bed rest.

"It's alright I like waking up next to you." Raven sits up against the bed rest as well letting her upper body be exposed. Beast Boy starts to blush and gets aroused.

"So how was last night?" Beast Boy bluntly asked. Raven leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

"It was the best night of sleep I ever had." Beast Boy nods his head in a very proud mannerism.

"Wait is that a complement or an insult?" Raven starts to laugh.

"I'll never tell." Raven said devilishly. She then took notice to Beast Boy growing erection.

"Well looks like someone is feeling spry." Raven then went under the covers to see it up close.

"You know for someone who wears a tight fitting jumpsuit you have an unusually large member." Raven gripped Beast Boy's member and started to give him a light hand job.

"I can change the size of my member at will so whenever I'm in public I shrink it down to size so that if I get an erection it won't show." Raven quietly giggles to herself and increase the pace on her hand job.

"I never knew you could do that." Raven said coyly.

"So is this your natural size or are you just trying to impress me?" Raven then starts to lick his member from the base to the tip.

"It's my natural size and it's because of it that I don't like having it when I wear my clothes."

Beast Boy tensed up as he felt Raven put his member into her mouth. Beast Boy then flings the sheets over Raven. Her knees were curled up to her stomach while her torso was resting on Beast Boy left thigh.

The sight made it harder for him to hold back and Raven saw this signal. She took her mouth off of his member and looked up to him with a devilish smile. Beast Boy notice the same pink glimmer in Raven's eyes but quickly notice that Raven was getting up off her bed.

She then heads towards her bathroom and starts to sway her hips as she walks to tantalize Beast Boy even more. Beast Boy is mesmerized by Raven's seductive gestures and stares blatantly at the bathroom doorway where Raven is. Raven then closed the door behind her and turns the shower on.

Beast Boy continues to stare at the door and then instinctively heads towards the bathroom. As he entered the steam filled room he notices the shadow of his lover behind the curtain. He walks slowly to the shower and flings the curtain open.

"I was wondering when you were going to get in." Raven said with a smile.

"So you're trying to be a tease now." Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but it would mean the world to me if you could help me wash my back." Beast Boy then stepped in the shower and closed the curtain. Raven handed him a soapy wash cloth and Beast Boy started with the shoulder. Raven then starts to moan from the sensual message Beast Boy is doing while he washes her back.

"You can go lower Beast Boy; I won't bite." Beast Boy slowly lowers down to the waist line and starts to trace the curvatures of her body. Raven begins to caress her breast to heighten her pleasure and the volume of her moan increased almost instantaneously.

Beast Boy drops the wash cloth to the floor thinking they have had enough foreplay for one day. He guides his member to Raven's lower lips and inserted himself into Raven. The sudden intrusion caused Raven to let out a yelp of pleasure. Beast Boy kept a strong thrust and quick pace to make up for lost ground. Raven braced herself against the shower wall letting Beast Boy have the ability to thrust harder as well as give him a great view of her ass. Both of their minds start to become blank as they give into pleasure.

Raven takes Beast Boy member out and positioned herself so she was facing him and her back was up against the wall.

"Come and get it." Raven said lustfully. She lifts her left leg up to expose her lower lips to Beast Boy.

"Thank you God." Without hesitation Beast Boy took hold of Raven's left leg and placed it over his shoulder, hastily reinserting himself into Raven. This time Raven took all 8 inches of his member and Beast Boy was surprised by it especially since she just lost her virginity last night. Raven breath quickened and her moan became louder with each thrust.

"Raven I'm getting pretty close."Beast Boy said breathlessly.

"Me too. Let cum together." Raven leaned in and kissed Beast Boy passionately. Beast Boy couldn't take it any longer and started to spurt cum into Raven. Not long after Beast Boy hit his climax Raven did the same and let out a loud moan of satisfaction.

"Man that felt great." Beast Boy said while letting go of Raven's leg. Raven then collapsed to the floor of the shower. Beast Boy quickly picks her up and carries her to her bed.

"Sorry Raven, I guess I did you a little too hard." Beast Boy giggles.

"No it's ok. I just overdid it a little too much that's all." Raven said with a tired smile. Beast Boy looks at the clock and see that its 9:30.

"Hey I'm going to get some breakfast. Do you want me to make you anything?" Raven shook her head.

"Ok but if you change your mind then I'll be in the kitchen." Beast Boy then put his clothes on and heads towards the door.

"Oh, Raven before I forget to ask. What's up with the pink eyes lately?" Raven quickly lifted herself up from the bed.

"When did you notice them?" Raven said trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"I saw them when were in bed last night as well as this morning. Is something wrong?" Beast Boy looks at her with a worry face.

"No, I just did that to turn you on." Raven smiles and Beast Boy laughs.

"Ok well I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Beast Boy goes out the door.

Raven quickly gets dressed and locks the door. She goes into her drawers and pulls the mirror she uses for meditation. She looks into her mirror and closes her eyes. When she opens them she finds herself surrounded by a forest of dead tree. Raven walks thru the forest and comes to a stop at a large cave with stone pillars acting as prison bars. Raven stands at the foot of the cave.

"Lust I know you're in there show yourself." Soon after Raven spoke a Raven look alike dressed in a cherry red cape and leotard came into vision.

"Well it's nice to see you Raven." Lust said with a grin.

"So what are you doing here in this part of the woods?" Lust said coyly.

"You know damn well why I'm here. I want you to stop influencing my body or else I'll send you where I sent hatred." Raven said with authority.

"If we were having this conversation a month ago then maybe I would be afraid but since you lost your virginity you'll come to realizes that I am stronger than I ever have been." Lust said with a smirk.

"Tell you what. If you want me under control you're going to have to satisfy my cravings and then I promise you I'll be a good girl." hold her index finger to her lips and gives Raven puppy dog eyes.

"But if you don't satisfy me then I'll be forced to take control of your body and find the closet person to have sex with and you know I'm not bluffing either because it has already happen before." Raven shows a perplexed face.

"Oh tell me you didn't forget the trip to the sex shop with Starfire yesterday already. Oh that's right you did forget and you know why. Because I blurred it out from your memory." Lust laughs. Raven dismisses it as a joke.

Hearing enough nonsense Raven turns around and head towards the forbidden door.

"Oh and congratulations on getting a stud for a boyfriend. He's got a nice dick and not half bad at using it either." Lust laughs manically but Raven pays no attention as she walks through the door.

End of Chapter Six

**Author notes**

AH it's nice to write stories again and without the weight of college off makes it even more enjoyable. As usual I would appreciate any comments you guys have on this chapter. I know this is a short chapter but I need to write something productive to jumpstart the creative writing part of my brain again. The next chapters should be longer. Hope you guys liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Solution

Black smoke streamed out of the mirror and made a pillar of smoke next to the desk where the mirrored lied. Raven whisked the smoke away with her hand. Her conversation with Lust continually runs through her head but stopped after she felt her stomach growl. She leaves her room and heads down to the kitchen for something to eat. On the way down she accidently runs into Starfire and her basket of laundry.

"Oh I'm so sorry Starfire" Raven said apologetically. Starfire giggles. They began to pick up all the scattered clothes and put them back in Starfire's basket.

"It's ok they're dirty already so no harm done."Starfire said with her usual smile.

"So how was your night with Beast Boy? Did the outfit help you at all?" Raven blushed

"It was great and the outfit was very useful. Thanks for asking." Raven said shyly.

"I'm glad I could help you out. Oh, before I forget I want to tell you that if you ever want to have to have gabloc with me again you can just ask." Raven stopped putting clothes into the bin.

"What's does gabloc mean?" Raven said

"It's the sexual act between two friends." Raven froze.

"Uh Starfire, when exactly did we do this?" Raven asked.

"We did it yesterday at the store and I have to say you are the best friend I have ever done it with." Raven's jaw dropped.

"Wait you done it with other before." Starfire nods her head.

"On my planet the act of gabloc is a common thing to do to solidify the bond between two people. Although most of the time it's not done in such a public place" Starfire beings to blush

"To be honest I think it's a lot more fun that way." Raven's eyes widen from realization. She quickly picked up the rest of Starfire's clothes.

"I'm sorry Starfire but I need to find Beast Boy? We'll talk later ok" Starfire picked up her basket.

"Ok, I'll be in my room when you want to talk." Raven runs to the kitchen in hopes of finding Beast Boy but when she reaches the kitchen all she saw was Cyborg at the counter devouring some ham and bacon.

"Hey Cyborg did you happen to see Beast Boy?" Cyborg grabs the glass of milk next to him and drinks it to clear the food in his throat. Raven grabbed an apple from the counter and starts to eat it.

"You just missed him he left with a bag full of saran … " Cyborg's paused.

" Shit!" Cyborg quickly leaves and heads towards the garage. Raven throws the apple in the trash and follows him for Beast Boy safety. As Cyborg and Raven enter the garage they see Beast Boy on the floor in a laughing fit. Cyborg stares at the fully saran wraped T-car. Cyborg looks over to Beast Boy

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO REMOVE ALL OF THIS SHIT OFF MY CAR." Cyborg charges towards Beast Boy and tries to tackle him. Beast Boy quickly transformed into a fly and flew into the air duct.

"YEA YOU BETTER RUN." Cyborg shuffles over to his car and hugs the roof.

"Look at what he's done to my baby!" Cyborg cried to himself. Raven then quietly left the scene in hopes of not being dragged into cleaning up the T-Car. She went up to Beast Boy room knowing well enough that he was there laughing at Cyborg's misfortune.

Raven could hear the faint sound of Beast Boy's laughter through the door and knocked on the door.

"HA ha haa who is it?" Beast Boy tries to capture his breath.

"It's me can I come in?"

"Yea just give me a minute." Raven then heard a lot of shuffling noises.

"Alright you can come in now." Raven opened the door and wasn't surprise at the pig sty that is Beast Boy's room.

"Sorry for the mess. What's up?" Raven frowned.

"Come with me." Raven left and Beast Boy quickly followed. Wondering what was wrong Beast Boy neglected where he was being led to. Raven stopped and knocked on a door. To his surprise Starfire was the one to answer it.

"Oh hello friends." Beast Boy looked back and forth between Raven and Starfire.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy looked at Raven hoping for an answer.

"We need to talk and it involves Starfire." Beast Boy was bewildered at her response.

"Can we come in Starfire?" Starfire moved out of the doorway to let them in. They all sat on Starfire's bed; waiting for Raven to explain her problem. The room was quiet for what seem like forever. Raven took in a deep breath.

"I had sex with Starfire." Raven blurted out. Beast Boy shook his head from doubt. Starfire looked nonchalance at the comment.

"When?" Beast Boy looked over to Raven.

"When Raven and I went shopping." Starfire stated.

"Wait. So does this mean your Bi?" Beast Boy said curiously.

"No. It means…" Raven paused for a second. She starts to crawl over to him and stopped with only inches away from each other's faces. Raven then leans into his ear and starts to whisper.

"It means I like to experiment." Raven and Beast Boy began making out in front of Starfire.

Starfire was surprised at Raven's sudden urges but quickly found herself aroused by the changed of atmosphere. Starfire crawled towards Raven and Beast Boy to help take off her cloak. Once off Starfire started to massage Raven's breast from behind using both hands. Raven halted her intimate kiss with Beast Boy to embrace Starfire's gesture. Raven took one of Starfire's hands and placed it on her lower mouth. Starfire's fingers begin to tease Raven's entrance through the fabric. Raven tilted her head back and begins to kiss Starfire on the lips.

Beast Boy couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. He was now living a dream that every man has had at least once in their life. He laid there with a smile on his face and continued watching the two sexiest women on earth have sex.

Starfire stopped what she was doing and decided to go up a notch by unzipping Raven's leotard. Raven hastily took her arms and legs out of the leotard and Starfire threw it were the cloak was. Starfire continued what she was doing except this time one of her hands spread Raven's lower lips.

"Beast Boy would you like to see what your vestor looks like when she's horny." Beast Boy lifted his head more to see what Starfire was talking about. He was in awe by the site of Raven's exposed lips. Beast Boy wormed his body down until his head was underneath Raven's body. He lowered Raven down onto his face and started to eat her out.

Raven let out loud moans of pleasure that could be heard from outside of the room. Starfire didn't want to be disturbed so she placed her lips onto Raven's and resumed with their kiss. Beast Boy was giving his all trying to please Raven but he was getting to the point where he needs to vent some sexual energy of his own. Starfire suddenly noticed something was poking at her thighs and saw that it was Beast Boy's member. Unlike Raven, she never knew how well endowed Beast Boy was until now. Starfire pulled away from Raven.

"Raven I have a proposition for you. If you share Beast Boy with me I promise I'll make you experience an orgasm like any other you have ever had. Do we have a deal?" Raven nodded. Raven gets off of Beast Boy and turns around to watch Starfire have her way with Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy can you do me a favor and take off your jump suit." Beast Boy looked at Raven for permission. Raven smiled and that was a good enough answer for him. Beast Boy then stood up on the bed and unzipped his jumpsuit and threw it with the rest of the clothes.

Not wanting to stop again Starfire disrobed as well. She waited for Beast Boy to finish so she could see his reaction. She took her top off first and to no one's surprise she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts are big but not as big as Raven's. Starfire was about to take off her skirt but Beast Boy stopped with his hands. Starfire smile devilishly at him and kept the skirt on. Starfire gets on her knees and spreads her cheeks with one of her hands to entice Beast Boy to take her now. Beast Boy walked over to Starfire and got on his knees. He placed the tip of his member to her entrance and slowly inserted himself until he was completely inside.

"Wow Beast Boy you're a lot bigger then Robin but let's see if your better at using it." Beast Boy started to move in and out of Starfire. Soon after Beast Boy began to thrust harder into Starfire and with each thrust Starfire would thrust back, doubling each other's pleasure. Starfire tried hard to not to moan loudly but every now and then she would let one out. Raven then decided it was about time Starfire kept her end of the deal and crawled over to Starfire's face.

"I believe we had an agreement." Raven presented Starfire with her lower lips. Starfire giggled and began to eat Raven out but the way Starfire did it was incredible. She doesn't just lap at her lips but she also inserts her long tongue deep inside of her and she flicks her clit with her tongue every now and then to keep Raven guessing. All of this stimulation Starfire was getting from Beast Boy was making her reach her limit faster than ever. Raven was in the exact same situation as Starfire was in except she wasn't as close to her limit as Starfire was.

"Beast Boy do me as hard as you can!" Starfire pleaded and Beast Boy obliged her request. He increases the speed and power in his thrust. Starfire was quickly approaching her climax and she didn't want to break her promise with Raven so she sped things up as well. Starfire was now ferociously fingering Raven and sucking her clit at the same time. Raven's body quickly tensed up and shuttered. She let out a loud moan of satisfaction as she cummed all over Starfire's fingers. Shortly after Starfire did the same but to everyone's surprise Beast Boy hasn't cummed yet.

Beast Boy pulled out of Starfire to let her lay in the afterglow of her orgasm and he looked over to Raven to see how she was. She was just getting out of her orgasm and saw that Beast Boy still had a throbbing hard on.

"Did you come yet?" Beast Boy shook his head. Raven sighed.

"I guess we'll have to fix that." Raven got on her knees and grabbed hold of Beast Boy's member. She started off by sucking the tip and slowly working it down her throat. Beast Boy put his hand on Raven head to push her down a little more. Soon enough Raven had more than half of Beast Boy inside of her throat.

"Raven, I'm cumming." Beast Boy pulled out of Ravens mouth and shot his load onto Raven's breast and breasts. Raven giggled as she took two fingers to scrap cum off the side of her cheek and put it into her mouth. Beast Boy fell onto the bed and laid down to rest and noticed Starfire was now just recovering from her orgasm. Beast Boy looks over towards Raven.

"Where are you going?" Raven was finishing getting dressed. Once on Raven turned around and opened the cloak up to Beast Boy exposing her cum stained leotard.

"I need to take a shower and wash these clothes." Beast Boy laughed.

"Sorry about that I just got caught up in the moment." Raven smiled and heads out the door. As she walking through the hallway towards her room she sees Robin.

"Hey Raven I haven't seen you in awhile. Are you feeling alright?" Raven nodded. Robin squinted at Raven face.

"What's that on your face?" Raven heart sank but quickly came up with a believable lie.

"It's an organic facial cream that softens the skin. It's taste good to." Raven scrapped some off her face and eats it to prove her point.

"I wouldn't guess you were the beauty type Raven. Well I'm off to see Starfire hope to see you around." Robin walked by Raven. Raven let out a sigh and walked faster to her room.

When she got inside her room she locked the door and head towards her dresser. She looked into the mirror and closed her eyes. She reopened them to the sight of a forest filled with dead trees. Raven walked through the forest and stopped at the cave were Lust is caged.

"LUST!" Raven yelled into cave. Lust walked up to the bar with a devious smile.

"Two vists in one day, really you shouldn't have." Lust said coyly. Raven used her powers to grab Lust and slam her against the bars.

"What are you gonna do Raven? Absorb me like you did with Anger." Raven smiled.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Lust laughed manically.

"If you had the power to do that you would have done it before you and Beast Boy had sex. You do know what happens if you don't have the power needed to suppress me." Raven smirks, making Lust a little uneasy.

"I will lose my personality and will be replaced by the personality I tried to suppress. I knew this was your plan the moment I found out that you have been taking control over my body. So let see who's stronger, the owner or the whore." Raven begins to absorb Lust but was surprised by the amount of energy Lust has.

"There's no turning back now Raven. I hoped you lived a full life because in a few seconds that life will be mine." Raven concentrated heavily on taking in Lust's energy and was more than half way done.

"You can't do it!" Lust said with desperation in her voice.

"What's wrong Lust? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet. I bet taking control over my body must have drained you quite a bit. If only you acted like a good little girl then maybe you could have won but it seem like I'm going to win." Raven was now confident enough to take in the rest of Lust energy.

"God damn it!" Lust screamed out. Lust has been fully absorbed but left Raven tired. Raven walked towards the forbidden door and repapered in her room. Suddenly someone was rapidly knocking on her door.

"Raven you got to let me in. Cyborg used the towers computer to initiate a lockdown and is searching every room for me. To make things worse Robin walked in Starfire's room while Starfire and I were getting dress and now he wants to kill me. Please Raven hurry they're right behind me." Beast Boy was in a state of hysteria and Raven was laughing.

"There he is!" Cyborg yelled.

"AAAHHHHH" Beast Boy cried. Raven continued to laugh.

"I love you Beast Boy." Raven said without hesitation. She opened the door to find Beast Boy pinned to the floor by Cyborg.

"Cyborg get off my boyfriend or else I'll have take your precious T-car and put it on the roof." Cyborg quickly got off of Beast Boy and helped him up to show how apologetic he was.

"Oh and when you see Robin tell him that all Beast Boy was doing was performing the Tamiranian act of gabloc with Starfire." Raven smiled and it kind of made Cyborg and Beast Boy uneasy. Cyborg left perplexed but knew that if he didn't do what Raven said he may find his T-car in a worst place then the roof.

"Raven what's up with the smile" Raven gave Beast Boy a hug.

"It's a long story and I think it's time for us to have a talk." Raven led Beast Boy into her room and shut the door behind her.

The End

/ Authro's Note /

Hey guys hoped you like the final chapter to the story. As usual I would appreciate any comments you guys have on this chapter or the story as a whole. I'm happy to announce the next series I will be making a story will be based on Ben 10 series. I have yet to decide on what part of the show I should use. See you guys later.


End file.
